


Help

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [8]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha Sungjin, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Wonpil, Praise, Scenting, just sungjin being a good alpha once he figures out what's going on with Wonpil, messed up scents, non sexual end of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Wonpil's going into heat. Sungjin just wants to help.





	Help

Sungjin watched as Wonpil walked out of the bathroom, a severe lack of steam followed him, considering how red and sweaty his face looked. He would mind his business--there were five men in a tiny dorm, it was their business what they did in the bathroom-- but something didn’t seem right, Wonpil didn’t seem right. The man had been avoiding his touch, which made sense after what Sungjin had done to him, but they’d been working on it, working on taking it slow, getting reintroduced to each other. 

But for the past four days, it had been as if he’d reverted back to his treatment of Sungjin 

right after the incident. 

He’d been locked out of the room for the past three nights, having to bed down on the couch, which also wasn’t like Wonpil. 

He was one of the most considerate when it came to sleep, especially to Sungjin. He’d always made sure that whatever he was doing, whatever he was experiencing didn’t affect the alpha. 

“What’s with hyung?” Dowoon asked and Sungjin shrugged his shoulders, wishing he could figure it out himself. 

“Have you tried nesting with him?” Sungjin asked and Dowoon nodded. 

“He won’t come near me, or anyone else. He’s been avoiding me. Did something happen between you two?” Dowoon asked and Sungjin shook his head. 

The last thing that happened was the two of them sitting on his bed together, talking about nothing really, some funny commercial they had seen on television before Wonpil’s face clouded over and he said he was tired and it was time for bed. 

He’d thought they were going to go back to normal, but the next day he’d been locked out of his bedroom. 

“It’s been four days, you should talk to him,” Dowoon said and Sungjin heaved himself off of the couch, running a hand through Dowoon’s hair. 

The omega scrunched up his nose, shaking his hair out. 

“Hyung, shower first, you smell like gross sweaty alpha,” Dowoon complained and Sungjin flicked him in the forehead, dowoon complained about telling younghyun on him. 

 

Sungjin got out of the shower, running his hands through his hair before opening the bathroom door. 

He could hear Jae and Dowoon shouting about some game they were playing and sungjin sighed, happy that they were content, before moving towards his room with Wonpil.

It was quiet, almost too quiet and Sungjin leaned against the door, listening carefully.

He could hear Wonpil whimpering and he frowned, putting a hand on the door. 

“Alpha,” He heard Wonpil whine and he opened the door, worried about what he would find when he opened the door. 

Wonpil was laying on his bunk, curled up in a ball, hugging a pillow to his chest. 

“Wonpil- are you okay?” He asked and he watched as the boy covered his nose quickly. 

“Get out, now,” Wonpil whined and Sungjin closed the door behind him, lifting his head to scent the room. 

It smelled like Wonpil, his livewire scent something that Sungjin could never mistake, but hot, like really hot. It wasn’t spicy, it was scorching, like a burning fire, or a lightning strike. “Are you in heat?” He asked softly, taking a step towards the omega’s bed. 

He ducked as something whizzed past his head, nearly hitting him. 

“I said get out!” Wonpil spoke, his voice cracking and Sungjin fought his instinct to take another step into the room. 

Wonpil’s trust was already tentative, and he didn’t want to do anything to break it. 

“If you’re in heat, I should help you. I’m your mate,” Sungjin spoke slowly and softly, hoping that he could talk some sense into Wonpil, but not wanting to overstep his boundaries. 

“I don’t want your help, I want to do this alone,” Wonpil whimpered and Sungjin nodded. 

“We don’t- we don’t have to have sex, if that’s what your worried about, if that’s why you wouldn’t tell me that you were going through your heat. But I should know these things, I need to know when these things are happening, pirimiri,” Sungjin tried and Wonpil rolled over onto his stomach, but kept his nose covered. 

“You’re making it worse, please, just leave me alone,” Wonpil begged and Sungjin sighed, opening the door. 

“I’ll be out here, if you need me,” He whispered before closing the door. 

 

Sungjin stood at the door, knowing that he should step back, that his pine and tangerine scent was probably overwhelming Wonpil, but he couldn’t. Wonpil was his mate, and to know his mate was in pain and not being able to help him was hurting him. 

He moved from the door, going to the kitchen to get a bowl. He filled it with ice water before opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. 

He also grabbed some grapes, bringing the whole bag with him. 

Wonpil’s appetite was probably gone by this point, but maybe it would be cool enough to cool him down. 

He balanced the objects in one hand, knocking on the door with the other.

He didn’t get Wonpil yelling at him, but a weak whimper instead. 

“I’m not going to stay, I’m just here to check on you,” Sungjin announced before walking into the room. 

This wasn’t Wonpil’s first heat, he knew that, it couldn’t have been. He knew that Wonpil was on the pill, and that he had been  _ hurt _ when he was young and first presenting. He could assume that even with the pill, he had to have had a couple since now and then, so he was sure that Wonpil had been able to get through one without assistance before. But this was their first heat together, as Alpha and Omega, and even though Sungjin didn’t plan on going through with it, he could feel the heat in his own groin, accommodating to knot Wonpil and help him end his heat. Even if he couldn’t, or wouldn’t help Wonpil in that capacity, he still wanted to help him, he should be there with him. 

“I brought you some water, and a towel to cool you down,” Sungjin sat the bowl on the floor by Wonpil’s bed. 

The boy had stripped out of his clothes, left only in his underwear and Sungjin could see the darkening spot where his slick had leaked through. He took a deep breath, regretting it as he took in the spiking scent from the omega. Even though his scent wasn’t the ordinary sweet scent of an Omega, Sungjin liked it anyway, because it was Wonpil, and there was something entrancing about the biting electricity scent. The rotting leaves however smelled worse, like a brush fire, and his skin wasn’t shiny and sweat slicked anymore, but dry and red. 

“Piri, how are you feeling?” Sungjin asked and Wonpil opened his mouth but shook his head when he couldn’t answer. 

There was a small pile of sick next to his head, like he’d vomited, and Sungjin frowned. 

He shouldn’t be getting sick, not like that. 

“Hey, let me get your temperature,” sungjin said, grabbing a thermometer that he’d grabbed from the bathroom. 

He stuck the thermometer in his mouth and Wonpil shook his head. 

“Hey, hold still, let me see,” Sungjin whispered, moving to run his hands over Wonpil’s bangs. 

“Don’t,” Wonpil nearly shouted and Sungjin took his hands away, waiting for the thermometer to beep. 

It did and Sungjin took it out of his mouth, looking at the reading. 

“Wonpil, your temperature is 109, you’re not- that’s not normal, you can’t do this, you’re going to make yourself sick,” Sungjin spoke and Wonpil shook his head. 

“You only want to fuck me, you don’t care what happens to me,” Wonpil spoke stubbornly. His lips were cracked and bloody and he curled up in a ball with a groan as pain ran through him. 

“That’s not true, You’re my mate, I love you,” Sungjin explained, grabbing the water bottle and holding it to his mouth. Wonpil smacked it out of his hands. 

“All alphas are the same, you just want to hurt me, you just want to use me for your pleasure,” Wonpil whimpered. 

“I know that that alpha hurt you, but I’m not going to hurt you,” Sungjin whispered, grabbing the cloth, and dipping it into the ice water mixture, he squeezed it over Wonpil’s mouth, who turned his head to the side to stubbornly keep the water from entering his lips. It slid down his cheek and into his ear. 

“But you did, you hurt me, just like they all do. I don’t need your help, I don’t  _ want _ your help,” Wonpil said before gritting his teeth. 

“This isn’t my first heat without you Sungjin,” Wonpil complained and Sungjin put the towel down. 

“I know it’s not. I know. But I can’t just sit here and watch you hurt yourself. As much as you hate the thought, you’re not going to get through this without help,” He said and Wonpil doubled over, throwing up on his chest. 

“Let me help you,” He said desperately and Wonpil fell back onto his back. 

“No! I don’t want an alpha’s help! I can do this without sex, I know I can,” He whimpered, his voice nearly gone. 

His eyes looked red, like he were going to cry, but no liquid would fall. 

He was probably severely dehydrated. 

“No you can’t Wonpil, you’re going to fucking seize. Where is your heat kit?” He asked, getting up from the floor and Wonpil looked over at him, his eyes bleary. 

“My what?” Wonpil asked and Sungjin turned towards Wonpil’s drawers, tearing them open and looking for the nondescript box. 

“Your heat kit, the one with the artificial knot,” Sungjin said, exhausted. 

“What’s a- what’s a artificial knot? What’s a heat kit?” He asked and Sungjin turned towards him, his stomach dropping as he regarded the omega. Wonpil looked so lost, and his skin was so red, Sungjin could see the pain etched into his bones.

“How- how did you get through your heats before, Wonpil?” He asked, shuffling towards the bed. 

“Alpha would help me through. He wouldn’t fully knot me though, he didn’t- he didn’t want to be near me for that long,” Wonpil spoke, his eyes faraway, his voice soft. 

“The alpha that hurt you when you presented piri?” He asked just as soft, coming to sit on the bed next to him. 

“No, Alpha-nim. He would take me at his desk. He was nice enough to help me through,” The omega divulged and Sungjin clenched his teeth. 

“You’re angry, you’re mad I let someone knot me before you? I’m sorry I’m not- I didn’t want you to know, I knew you’d know if I let you- I’m sorry,” He babbled and Sungjin shook his head. 

“I don’t- I’m not mad at you. Let me help you. I’m not going to hurt you, just let me help you,” Sungjin begged and Wonpil rolled over onto his stomach, smearing his sick all over the bedsheets. 

He looked so small and pathetic, rolling over as if it were automatic, presenting as if it were second nature. 

“Not like that, get up piri,” Sungjin whispered, helping the omega off of the bed. 

He picked him up, settling him on his back with a struggle before stripping the sheets. He gave up on making the bed, instead helping Wonpil up onto his bed, grabbing the water bottle and the rag. 

He peeled off Wonpil’s boxers. 

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t want me to touch you,” Sungjin whispered before laying the cold towel over his groin. He grabbed one of his shirts, dipping it into the water before putting it under his armpits. 

“Alpha, it hurts, it hurts so bad,” Wonpil groaned and Sungjin nodded, climbing onto the bed with the water bottle. 

“I know, drink some,” He said, pouring the water down his throat. 

He gulped it and Sungjin pulled it away, so he wouldn’t choke. 

“Alpha, when are you going to make it better?” Wonpil begged and Sungjin shook his  head, kissing the omega on the forehead. 

“I’m not going to knot you. You’re too far gone, and I can’t- we have too much to talk about,” Sungjin said, trying to stay rational. 

“He couldn’t knot me until I warmed him up with my mouth, my scent was too bad,” Wonpil babbled and sungjin clenched his teeth, wanting to wrap his hands around JYP’s throat, because that’s the only other alpha he knew had unrestricted access to Wonpil.

Instead, he did something he and Wonpil hadn’t done since they first got together. He pushed his nose into the crevice of the omega’s collarbone, his fingers spreading out against the omega’s arms and chest and scented him.

He could feel Wonpil weakly entangling his feet with his and Sungjin smiled against the hot skin, feeling it cool slightly. 

“I love you, I love you so much. You’re so good Wonpil. You’re a good omega, a good person, you’re good,” Sungjin whispered and Wonpil whimpered. 

Sungjin continued to whisper affirmations in Wonpil’s skin, telling him how much he was worth, how much he loved him as he pressed his scent into the omegas skin. Wonpil was making noise, keening from his words and Sungjin could feel his heart breaking. 

He couldn’t- all this time he’d spent with Wonpil, and he’d never once thought to tell him just how much he meant to him, how high he regarded the omega. 

There’s no doubt Wonpil hadn’t heard something like this since that first alpha hurt him.

“Sungjinnie,” Wonpil whimpered.

Sungjin watched as he threw his head back and the temperature peaked before cooling significantly.

He knew that Wonpil wouldn’t be out of the woods yet, that he’d have to sleep through another night of it, but it seemed like there would be an end in sight. 

“Shh, sleep some, I’ll be here when you wake,” Sungjin whispered watching as the omega rolled over towards him, curling into a ball at Sungjin’s chest.

He didn’t know what to do about the information that he had gotten, or what he would say to Wonpil when the man woke up, but he knew that he couldn’t let Wonpil go it alone anymore.


End file.
